The present invention relates in general to mineral mining installations and, more particularly, to apparatus for controlling or adjusting the position of a mineral mining machine movable along guide means.
U.S. Patent Specification 4045089 describes apparatus of the type with which the present invention is concerned. This apparatus takes the form of hydraulic piston and cylinder units coupled between brackets on a conveyor and connectors pivotably connected to the conveyor. Elongate beams are linked to the connectors and are guided on roof supports. Operation of the units causes the conveyor and a guide for the machine to tilt thereby to control the position of a machine, such as a plough, mounted on the guide. The units are coupled to the connectors with the aid of ball-and-socket joints which provide flexibility enabling the arrangement to cope with the prevailing conditions in the mine working. A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of control apparatus.